


Breaking and entering

by Anonymous



Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breaking and Entering, But just a little, Come as Lube, Em isn’t much of a dick in this one, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dominic dares Kells to do something completely idiotic and like the idiot Kells is sometimes, he does it.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 141
Collections: Anonymous





	Breaking and entering

It’s 5:45 pm and Kells was just finished performing for thousands of people.

He was a little sweaty, his hair is a little messy and he was full of adrenaline, but at the same time he was kind of tired.

He performed for a music festival and usually he doesn't do too many of those, but sometimes he makes an acceptation. 

Right now he was near a tour bus, him and his crew rode on, drinking a bottle of water. He unzips his floral bomber jacket a little, making his chest show. 

As he’s about to take another sip of his water, the door to the tour bus slams open. "Where's the damn alcohol, mate?" It was yungblud.

Colson rolls eyes and sips his water. "You threw it out the window on a dare last night."

Dom giggles a little and nods "oh yeah, kind of stupid thing of me to do."

"Well you were drunk and it was a dare." Colson says with a chuckle. "Speaking of witch, we didn't finish our truth or dare game last night." Dom says with a mischievous smile. "And it was your turn."

Colson sighs a little, but Dom’s right. Last night he did say that he can take his turn the next day. "Fine, lets get this over with."

"Great!" Dom jumps down from the tour bus and wraps his arm around colson’s shoulder, well at least he tries to before giving up.

"Truth or dare?"

"I'll take....dare."

Dom gives an excited cackle and fist pumps. "Yes! now lets see, what would be the perfect dare for you." Dom thinks for a moment before looking around. He sees something in the distance that makes him grin. "You remember that Eminem is also here right?"

"Yeah, so?" 

"That right there is his tour bus, I dare you to go on it and steal a beer from there." Colson nearly chokes on his water and it makes him cough.

"Are you fucking out of your mind?" He ask the other man with a glare. "What are you scared of him?"

"No, but I don't need his shit for brains fans harassing me if I get caught."

"Then just don't get caught." 

Kells is not sure if he wants to bang his head on the bus or bang Dom's head on the bus. 

"Come on don't be a pussy, he's not on it right now. He's backstage getting ready to perform." 

"Even if that's true, how do you know it's his?" 

"I saw him get off it earlier, come on dude just get a beer and get out."

"If you want a beer so bad then get it yourself." 

"But it's your turn." Dom whines annoyingly and stomps his feet like some five year old. "Do it, Do it, do it, do it, come onnnnn-"

"Fucking Fine! Just shut up, god." Dom grins and pats Kell's back. "Thanks mate." Kells just finishes the rest of his water and flips Dom off. 

~~~~~~~~~

Soon Kells is standing in front Eminem’s tour bus.

He wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was nervous. He takes a deep breath and reaches for the door handle, but he stops for a moment to think.

Maybe it's locked, It has to be and if it is, then he won't have to do Dom's idiotic dare. "Fucking moron, he probably didn't even think it be lock." He says with a little bit of snort.

"There's no way I'm getting in here." He grabs onto the handle and turns it. His eyes go wide when he sees the result of that.

It isn't locked, it opens right up.

"Fuck my life." Colson mumbles, right now he feels like god is playing a sick joke on him. "Come on just get it over with." He says to himself. 

He opens the door wider and gets on. He closes the door behind him and he takes a good look inside. It's nicer then the tour bus he's riding on.

There's clean and nice looking furniture, like white recliners and a big white couch, a coffee table that looked way too expensive. Two expensive flat screen TVs and a very nice small kitchen area, with a granite counter top. Also the place had amazing carpet.

"Holy shit, is that a pac-man game? and he has space invaders?" He sees some classic arcade game machines in a certain corner of the bus. 

He was almost tempted to go over there and play them, but he talks himself out of it. Just go to the fridge, get a beer and get the fuck out.

He quickly goes over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. He Pushes the stuff around to look for any type of beer. So far he's not seeing any.

He looks on the next shelf and pushes some things to the side to look properly, but still nothing. "Come on, come on where is it?" He looks on the last shelf, but still nothing.

"Damn it." 

He's about to close the fridge, but he sees something that makes him stop midway. It was a drinking can on the shelf to the fridge door. 

It was right in fucking front of him the whole time. He quickly grabs it and closes the fridge. He's quickly starts to make his way to door and when he gets there he opens it. 

But he almost wishes he hadn't. 

His eyes go wide for a second time today, his blood nearly runs cold and he feels like he can't move. 

"Well what do we have here? I wasn't expecting visitors, especially not you." It was Eminem.

Before Kells could say anything, Em pushes him back further in the bus and then gets on himself. 

After that he closes the door and locks it. "Wanna explained what you’re doing here kelly?"

Colson gulps a little and his hand on the beer tightens a little from nervousness. "I-I thought you were p-performing."

"I was only an opening act for Rihanna. I had to do only one song. Now I'm going to ask you again. What the fuck are you doing here?”

Colson legs started to shake a little and he gulps again. "I'm s-sorry...I had a dare-"

He's cut from a laugh that came from the older man. "A dare? are you serious kid?" He laughs a little bit more and Kells looks down in embarrassment. 

Em then grins and gets closer to Kells, making him back up against the wall. "Are you sure you didn't do this to get my attention?" He nearly whispers.

"W-What?"

"Did you come in here, hoping you get caught? I've always suspect that you have a crush on me. You've been doing a lot to get a rise out of me." 

"No I don't-ah!" Em slams him against the wall, not too hard, but it still hurt. 

"Listen to me sweetheart, here's what going to happen. I'm going to push you over there on that couch, fuck this pretty little ass." He grabs colson's butt and squeezes it through the black skinny jeans he has on. 

"Give you all the attention you've been begging for.” He squeezes harder and it makes Kells knees buckle.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well I can get you reported for breaking and entering. Let's face it, you don't need anymore bad press." He mumbles as he unzips the rest of Kelly's jacket. 

He puts his hand on Kell’s tattooed stomach and slides it down slowly, then he gets his head close to it and licks it, before bitting it.

Kells squeaks, while Em chuckles. "So pretty and these outfits you wear, make you even prettier. Like I said, you dress better, I rap better."

Kells doesn't know what came over him when he says the next thing to come out his mouth.

"I do both better."

Em snorts and bites his stomach harder, leaving a hickey in its wake. "You're on thin fucking ice kid." He doesn't sound mad when he says that though. 

"Your cockiness is almost cute in a way, you're like some puppy who thinks he can scare off bigger things just by yapping at them, now go lay down on the couch. On your back." 

He slaps Kells stomach and Kells does what he says. 

He lays there looking flush and Em just wants to do so many dirty things to him. Em grabs his ankle and takes off his sneaker, then he does the same with the other one.

He then starts to slide down those tight jeans. "Hard already slut?" He says referring to Kell's cock that's tenting up his boxers and Kells blushes even more. 

He takes a pillow to cover his flushed face, but Em takes it away and throws it to the floor. "No hiding my little slut or I might have to punish you for it. Turn your cute ass pink from a spanking."

Colson moans and Em starts to slide down his boxers. He grabs his hard member and pressed his thumb on the tip. Colson whines when Em presses harder.

Pre-come starts to drip down on it. "Already wet for me, love it."

He Em keeps rubbing his cock until the blonde whimpers. Marshall grabs one leg and lifts it up. He then gets one slick finger in between Kells asscheeks. It was covered in the pre-come from Kell’s cock.

“Look at you, on my couch, flushed and desperate.” He pushes his finger in Kells hole and curls it. 

He was very tight, Em doesn’t want to hurt the younger rapper, so he takes his finger out and gets up to go over to a book bag he has on one of the chairs. 

He opens it and digs through until he finds what he’s looking for. A bottle of lotion.

He goes back over to Kells and opens the bottle. He pours some on his hands and rubs them to together.

Em then puts two fingers in Kells and crooks them, Colson moans at the feeling of those big fingers exploring the inside of him. Marshall circles the inside of his rim before twisting them. 

“So tight and hot, Has anyone fucked you before doll?” When Kells doesn’t answer, Em gets his fingers deeper and starts to thrust them in and out brutally.

“ I asked you a question”

“N-No.” 

Em was completely satisfied with that answer, but he decides to tease the blonde some more, just for fun.

“You sure? I can imagine a lot of guys wanting to take you to bed and just fuck the shit out you.” Em hits his prostate, making the younger man gasp. 

He bends his fingers when he takes them out and spreads Kells opens. His dick gets harder when he sees that sweet little hole stay open for him. 

Em rubs hand on the rim and feels it twitch under his touch. Then he gives a teasing slap to that cute ass, he grins when it makes Colson whimper.

He gives his hole a slap and he gets another sweet sound from the twink. With one more slap to his ass and hole, Kells was practically shaking.

His hole was getting nice and puffy, it twitches again when he blows some air on it. The older man unzips his pants and takes out his hard cock. 

He grabs Colson’s hips and starts to sink inside of him until he bottoms out. 

“Ah!”

“Not loose enough sweetheart? don’t worry I can fix that.” Em pulls out and gets the lotion again. He opens it and spreads Kells cheeks.

He puts the top against the rim and squeezes. A perfect dollop now covers his hole and Em pushes in one finger to get it inside. 

As he moves his finger, a squelching sound could be heard and it was so embarrassing for Kells. 

Em takes his finger out and starts to push back in his ass. The man starts to thrust his hips hard and he grabs onto Kell’s waist tightly. 

As he starts to get faster, he admires the beautiful picture before him. Kells laying on his back, looking fucked out, those pretty lips wide open and his eyes wide as doe’s. He’s wearing nothing but that pretty bomber jacket.

It’s one of the most beautiful things he’s seen.

Em pulls all the way out and slams back in, getting a scream from the younger rapper.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

20 minutes after they’re done, Kells is in Em’s lap, whimpering as Em fingers the dripping come back inside his sore, puffy hole. 

“So did you really come in here on a dare?”

“Y-Yeah.” He bites his lip to hold back another whimper when Em takes his fingers out. “What was the dare?”

“Dom dared me to get a beer from the fridge.”

Em raises a brow and picks up the can that was on the coffee table. “This?” 

Kells nods.

Em chuckles a bit and shakes his head. “You’re fucking adorable. This is sparkling water, you silly thing.” 

Kells gets a better look at the can and his cheeks turn pink from embarrassment. “Oh.” 

He didn’t even get the right drink, but at least he got laid. He might have to thank Dom for this later. After he kicks his ass of course. 

“You wanna come over tomorrow, it’s the last day for the festival.” 

Kells nods and gives a shy smile. “Sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Kells gets back to his tour bus, Dom is waiting for him outside. 

“Finally, what took you so long mate?” Kells rolls his eyes and hands him the can.

“Next time try getting back quicker....hey this is sparkling water.” Kells smirks and opens the door to the tour bus.

“I know.” He simply says before going inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it, leave some comments and kudos for me.


End file.
